Against The Odds
by NaviRebel16
Summary: Lizzie Partridge starts to question strange goings on with their Prime Minister, Harold Saxon. Lizzie decides she wants to dig deeper and hopes that the Doctor can come sooner rather than later. But can she stop herself from being hunted down for bait?
1. The Wonders of the past

A/N: Okay guys I am really sorry I had to start this one again but I tried to fit Lizzie into Doomsday but it simply didn't work because there was too much going on at once. So this one is set before and during the end of series 3 with Saxon (yes I am going there!) I had a clearer vision in my head as I knew what I wanted Lizzie to be like and how Saxon really impacted on earth while the Doctor Wasn't there. Many thanks to _SerenBex _for supporting me. Also I would love to hear your feed back, reviews make me happy!

We had been thorough a lot in the past year, the whole of London burning up in flames from an alien war that had occurred just a few miles from where I lived with my foster mother Claire.

It was just us living in an apartment block about 5 miles from the centre of London. I was just packing up to move to a smaller house in the borough of Watton, only a few miles from where we currently live. Claire used to work for London council as a head councillor but she wanted to spend more time with me so she took a job at Watton Council as a supervisor to the newbies (they always need help, Claire is the best at those types of things!)

I needed to find him was all I could think about whilst living in London. Every night I would just stare at the stars, praying he would come back, and then I found my advantage, The Battle of Canary Warf.

So after running all over London, almost burning myself up and getting shot at, I found my Doctor. During that day I had seen things that no child should ever have to witness.

He hadn't seen me in almost 7 years when I was a little girl, granted I'm only 11 years old but he mostly gave me promises he could never keep. Like the various school plays he had missed, my first steps, my first words and most important thing of all, the bond between us.

At first he seemed like a total stranger in my life but then Claire had to literally tell me who he was. He had told me his few fair shares of truths about my background like Claire was not my biological mother (which I knew) and how my birth mother had died in the Time War along with my brother and that my sister had run off because she could not deal with the grief.

It didn't really shock me at first but over the years he would take me off in the TARDIS around all of these amazing planets and solar systems that one cannot possibly imagine. He apologised for not being there all the time, he said he had met Claire when she was 16 and working for UNIT. She had helped him out a bit, here and there, so she instantly became trusted, so trusted in fact that she was trusted to raise the last time baby around for the rest of her life. Claire was a bit adamant at first but she knew she had to do it, living on her own and working in a dead end job, she needed to spice up her life.

So, yeah my life has always been dangerous but I guess I haven't been that exposed to my culture that much as all I knew was the life of a human child, to go to school etc. This was my life, living under the strongest perception filter you can get, placed under the care of an ex-UNIT worker, seeing the horrors of the Battle of Canary Warf and seeing the man that was supposed to be a role model to me because, he is my father.

As Claire says 'There is always trouble when the Doctor is around'. That's when things started to get weirder in 2007.


	2. Doomsday Nightmares

So Watton, it looks like Watford from Eastenders but a bit flashier. It just so happens that the elections are coming up soon.

Claire was just offered her new job out of the blue and she said 'it would be a new start for the both of us.'

Yeah, it was good that offer came along that quickly because the last thing I want to be reminded of is the pain and destruction I had witnessed within the past eight months.

I stood witness to the passing of my father's friend and even though I had only known her for a short period of time, I felt connected to her. I felt like I could have possibly saved her but I couldn't.

I felt useless that day grabbing hold of the magnaclamp, my father's arm around my waist as he was clinging onto me for dear life. Whilst the rip of the Void tried to pull us all in with it. It was doing its job by sucking in all of those evil creatures into its version of hell, but soon the lever had begun… it begun to slip. Her face, struck with determination and bravery to protect us. I saw Rose Tyler's eyes before she went in with it.

You know how in films where everything slows down? Well, it happened at that exact moment in time. My father grabbing onto me tighter as I screamed _'Nooooo!'_

My father did the same before the breech closed.

We dropped to the floor, both of us instantly in each other's arms not wanting to let go after such a long time.

He may have looked like a different man the last time I saw him but he still was my father.

He took my hand and led me to the TARDIS where he sat me down on the console chair, cupping my face in his hands. We just stared at each other for a really long time before pressing a kiss upon my forehead as he turned around and walked over the other side of the console.

We sat in silence, burning up in a supernova just so he could say his final goodbye to her at Bad wolf Bay. I could see how much he felt for her as; I heard everything the two had exchanged between them.

At this point I just stared at the floor, curling up my legs up to my chin letting my thick brown hair fall onto my shoulders, pretending I wasn't even there.

However, there were 3 lines of dialogue that really caught my attention. The first and second was when she had said _'I love you' _and all he had responded with was _'Quite right too.'_

I mean, it was so little but it meant a lot.

Then she a said something that would make my hearts break,

'_Thank_ _Lizzie for me, she was the brave one.' _

Brave one? Me? The void just messes with your head. She was trapped, lost forever and could never see us again.

Then, just like that she was gone with my father stood there he turned around to face me with his arms wide open; his face filled with tears. I got up off the seat and ran into them, as he held me for what seemed an eternity.

Sobbing into my ear he whispered '_It's about time I take you home.' _

I nodded in agreement and sat back down again, leaving him to work his magic around the console.

That day, The Oncoming Storm was broken completely as the universe was just like a never-ending gapping void of his own emotion.

In the furthest reaches of the universe I am simply known as 'The Honest'. Most fear me because I am the daughter of a man that can fight wars without a sword and that whole armies turn around at the mention of his name. People fear me most of all because, my honesty and truth is my greatest weapon and that has always been an advantage to me in life.

* * *

><p>Later on we arrived on the corner of King's Street (where my old home was). With a slightly battered looking Claire stood outside the TARDIS. As soon as the doors opened I ran into her arms because at that moment, nothing else in the universe seemed to matter.<p>

My father just watched us embrace before we both turned around to include him in it. Claire backed out just to let me and him have a hearts to hearts moment.

He knelt down to my level, clutching my hand and the other my left cheek, wiping away the tears streaming down. He made me one promise before he went: '_If you ever need me, where ever I am, I will be there for you.' _

It felt like it was going to be yet another broken promise he would never be able to make up for but I sincerely hope that it won't be.

He kissed me on the cheek and stood back up as he did the same to Claire. He started to walk back to the TARDIS, his long coat blowing in the wind. Claire came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

He smiled weakly at me before closing the doors and I returned the smile. Then, he was gone.

This time in my life I had never felt so lost without him, as Claire gently squeezed my shoulders, gesturing me to come inside. The truth was, I did not want to come inside. I wanted to stay staring at the spot where the blue box had been and feel like he was still there, except he wasn't.

The tears had started to pick up again because that fateful day I had seen Rose Tyler die.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know it's a bit emotional but I ensure you it will get better. I will be getting into the proper story soon, I just need to explain why Lizzie feels tormented by something's that she may face later in the story. Many thanks! Don't forget to review! XD x_


	3. Being Human?

_A/N: Sorry guys I have been away so long! I have been a busy bee. Thank you to everyone that has story alerted this fic, it makes me very happy! Don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p>I hate Mondays, as much as I hate Thursdays and Sundays, they just seem like the pointless days that the week has to fill.<p>

'_Sundays, what is the point in them?' _as Dad would say.

This would put a big stupid grin on my face every time but not today, as it was a school day.

I had been at Wotton Cross Community College for over 3 months now; I had made friends and had managed to conceal my secret alien identity from the whole school. Well, I wouldn't say WHOLE because there are these three girls called Kiera, Michelle and Courtney; they are clearly convinced that I am weird and not human.

Even though that is the truth, I thought it would not be best to tell Nina, Noel, Ash, Lauren or… Dan yet. I do admit that I do have feelings for Dan but it would not be the best time if he knew the truth about me yet.

Enough of that, the alarm rings 7am in my sensitive Time Lady ears. Reaching out of the duvet cover, I sloppily slam my hand down on the 'STOP' button. I groan and stretch, (you would think because of my species I would sleep less. Well guess again, I could sleep for Britain!)

I'm a pre-teen (on the brink of teenage-hood) aged 12 and hell yeah when I get to 13 I am going to cause some trouble.

'Elizabeth Alexandria Partridge you get your Time Lady arse out of bed now!'

Oh, god Claire is in a right one today, well better get before she causes a nuclear explosion or something.

It's a funny thing to admit but my school uniform looks like something out of Harry Potter (the colours I mean). Yellow and red tie, grey jumper, white shirt, black blazer with school logo, black trousers and (my own personal touch) kickers.

A lot of people in school describe it as one of two things:

It's like going to a job dressed up without being paid.

Being in a prison complete with jumpsuit.

I am going to go with number one on this occasion because I enjoy it. I have to admit I am a bit of a brain box at the best of times that I just keep low profile. It's to protect me and any other beings safe from the D- word. Even though I am under protection by UNIT, I can't always help that there are people watching me. Like when I am out or in school, there just to be this one particular woman who I see now and again. She stares at me, but I choose not to bother so I just get on with my life.

Okay, so back to my current situation, I am walking quickly down the stairs into the kitchen, where a steaming cup of tea and a slice of toast waiting for me. I sit down to start the contents of my meal. Claire leans again the counter with her coffee in hand, flicking her brown curls slightly onto her shoulders.

She isn't focusing in on me; she's focusing on this bloke on the TV. She seems glued to it but I don't see all the point of all this political boo-haha but she works in the council so she is allowed to.

'Morning Britain' this bloke announces. 'We have now won the prize that we wanted to get to in the end.' He makes the most creepy ass face down the lens of the camera, freak.

'It is time to make Britain great once more, by looking to the stars for guidance and beyond…'

At this point I zone out and decide to put Claire out of her misery.

'So, Claire who is this bloke?' I shouldn't really talk with my mouthful.

She snaps out of it really quickly, weird. 'Where have been living for the past year? Under a rock, love? THAT is Harold Saxon, prime minister and charmer. Don't you think?'

Nah, something is really off about him, I haven't seen an aura like that since… since well since forever. There is something defiantly off about this bloke and I will find out why because that is when he says something that makes my skin crawl.

'That is when a Doctor will be needed to mend the broken children of time.'

When is Dad when you need him? Seriously, no-one is going to be on my side about this one. Something big is coming, I can sense that.

'I'm off now, I'll see you after work tonight.' I swiftly walked over to give Claire a hug and pick up my school bag from the other chair.

'Okay sweetheart, have a nice day. There is pasta bake in the fridge for you to heat up when you get home. I will be working late tonight; you know Saxon party and stuff.' She smiles.

I grunt and make my way out of the front door. 'See you later.' I shout back thorough door before closing it, I make my way down the path towards the main street towards the prison.. I mean school. I had to meet Nina and Lauren one the way but something was plaguing my mind on the way there. Who exactly is this Saxon bloke?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

'Sir we have full security on the Jones residence and surveillance to a high standard for when he and the others arrive.' The commanding officer stood in the office of Mr Saxon, whilst he lay back in his chair staring at the ceiling without a care in the world.

'Good, we need to make sure that they are dealt with as soon as their little brains can figure this out. I want the Doctor alive, so he can meet me again. I can't wait!' He now faced the commanding officer with a giddy smile on his face.

'Is there another way we can get him here faster, sir?' The officer sounded terrified.

'Yes, I have sensed the presence of another Time Lord here, in Britain. It's HIS child within the west London area. I know it when I see it, how about we organise a school tour, James?' Saxon was bounding around like a hyper 5 year old.

Officer James shook slightly. 'That would be an excellent idea, sir. Bait for him to catch but do you know how many schools are in west London, sir? There is a couple of hundred.'

'Don't dampen the situation James we will search each one. Consider it as a ask the Prime Minister all about politics tour? The kids will love that, won't they? Especially the little time brat. Or bait!'

Saxon started laughing like a Bond villain, and then awkwardly, James started. The search was on for the child or in this case, it was time for Little Lizzie Partridge to run.


End file.
